


The Morning After

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Another Weird Ship yay, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippolyta, drunk.<br/>Michael, Bath Beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Hippolyta crawled off the lavender bed, her head hanging low. She had the worst night, hungover and even worse… She didn’t bring herself a glass of water to bed. When she had successfully crawled to the marble floor, she hugged it. Her cheek pressing to the coldness of it. She was burning up.

As to what cause all of this, Diana had recently been promoted to Ambassador of Man’s world. The amazons decided to celebrate and brought out the wine, Hippolyta might've had one to many. She expected to get off this floor and walk into her bathroom to see a passed out Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne, but no… She grabbed her robe and covered her nude body. The red silk clinging to her. She pushed herself off the floor and lugged herself to the bathroom. 

What she saw was not what a hungover queen would want to see, Michael Holt sat in her bath with bubbles for a beard. 

“Oh. Didn’t know this was taken.” She said awkwardly and closed her robe more. “Don’t know why you’re so awkward… I mean, last night.” Hippolyta’s eyes widened, “We didn’t!” Michael nodded, “twice.” He grinned and washed his face. Hippolyta began to freak, she shook her head repeatedly. This wasn’t Hippolyta’s first rodeo with a superhero, of course there were those times with Theodore and maybe a few times with Jay but she never thought of it… lately, with anyone else. 

Hippolyta pushed her way past him, she quickly turned the basin on and washed her face with a rag. She quickly left the bathroom and breathed in as she closed the door. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for his suit, which wasn’t hard to find, considering it was hanging on a bedpost. Her thoughts went to something way different from clean, she remembered what Terry used to say about his bed skills and what he can do with his spheres and she immediately shuddered. She pulled herself to the bed, she laid on it and thought about burning herself alive. She needed a long bath and a glass of water quick. 

She thought long and hard about calling an amazon servant. It’d be mighty awkward if they were to walk in and see him or even her in such a state. She tried remembering what had happened but it seemed everything was a blur. 

Her body stiffened as she heard water splash and him humming. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the marble ceiling as he came out with a towel. “So… I’ma just leave.” He looked at his suit and then at the door. “Pleasure doing business with you.” She looked at him with a glare. “What happened? How did we… How could I?” She groaned and he rubbed his chin. “Well, you made the first move. Then again, I acted on it.” He grabbed a sphere and it dressed him. She pointed at the bathroom. “Be a dear, get me some water.” He chuckled, “A hungover queen that I’ve pleasured? What a treat.” He walked back into the bathroom and got her a wet rag and a glass of water. She immediately leaned up as he returned.

Michael pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her waist. Putting the cold wash cloth on her forehead. She leaned up a bit to sip the water, but he tightened his legs around his waist and she whimpered. He squeezed her nose shut and poured it in her mouth. She struggled at first but started to drink. He let go of her nose and got off her. “My jobs done.” He smiled as he walked out of the chambers.


End file.
